Loving You
by ByunNaNa
Summary: Ketika Ayahnya memperkenalkan ia pada seorang Namja mungil, Chanyeol langsung terpaku di tempatnya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, orang yang sekarang ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Ia berinisiatif untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Namun sialnya, Wu Yifan, Namja badung itu selalu menjadi pengganggu! OK! Summary Gagal! T T. Cerita dijamin deh! Baekyeol/Chanbaek! And All Member Of EXO! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : ChanBaek.**

**Other(s) Cast : ?**

**Genre : Drama, Romance. (Maybe)**

**Warning : Yaoi! NamjaXNamja, OOC, Miss Typo bertebaran, Cerita pasaran + Geje, Alur kecepetan (Maybe). DLL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**## Loving You ##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlihat duduk terdiam di dalam bus. Sibuk melamun dengan pandangan menatap keluar jendela. Pagi itu cuaca sangat dingin karena langit terus saja mengeluarkan hujan. Hampir sebagian kota basah oleh air hujan, termasuk kota Seoul yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diguyur hujan deras. Tapi yang namanya Seoul meskipun hujan, tetap saja orang-orang beraktivitas seperti biasa. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang berjalan kaki sembari menggunakan payung karena menghindari macet. Suatu pengorbanan untuk segera sampai ke tempat kerja atau bahkan sekolah. Jika para karyawan mungkin tidak mau jikalau nantinya di pecat, sementara para Siswa-Siswi takut jika nantinya dihukum guru piket karena terlambat. Kasihan memang, mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka kedinginan di luar sana. Mungkin jika hari ini ia bersekolah pasti nasibnya akan sama seperti orang-orang yang tengah ia pandangi ini.

Ketika merasakan bus berhenti, Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap keluar dengan pandangan menerawang, setelah memastikan kalau ini memang daerah yang ia tuju, Baekhyun segera keluar dari bus dengan sisa penumpang lainnya.

Hah... Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Brrr... Udara dingin langsung saja menyerang tubuhnya yang dilapisi jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Seraya bergumam ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada bahunya setelah itu ia berlalu dari halte.

Baekhyun berjalan santai di atas jalan sebuah gang dengan memakai payung merahnya. Pagi tadi Ibunya menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ketempat kerja Ibunya. Entah ada keperluan apa tapi ia yakin Ibunya itu akan menyuruh ia membantu pekerjaannya disana. Ibunya hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga, sudah 18 tahun Ibunya itu terus menekuni pekerjaan ini. Bahkan majikannya pun sudah mempercayainya. Ia akui majikan Ibunya memang sangat baik, ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan majikan Ibunya, Namja paruh baya itu menyambutnya dengan tersenyum hangat. Bahkan Namja itu memperkenalkannya pada kedua putranya yang Baekhyun pikir bukan saudara kandung. Yah... Ia hanya menebak, dilihat dari sifat keduanya yang sangat berbeda 180°.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sebuah rumah mewah yang luasnya mungkin tak terhingga, oh lupakan, itu terlalu berlebihan! Baekhyun kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ouch! Sudah jam 07:30 pas, ia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah itu. Baekhyun berlari hati-hati karena jalanan yang becek. Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pagar kecil berwarna merah Baekhyun buru-buru menekan bel setelah sebelumnya menutup payungnya. Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pagar terbuka menampakan seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang memakai seragam maid berwarna putih-pink polos yang ternyata adalah Ibunya. Di salah satu tangan Ibunya terdapat payung berwarna kuning.

"Eomma!" Pekiknya dan buru-buru menerebos masuk dan menelusup ke bawah payung sang Eomma.

"Baek, kau lama sekali. Bukankah Eomma menyuruhmu datang lebih awal." Omel sang Eomma Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan halaman luas rumah mewah dan megah majikan Ibunya yang tampak indah dengan pohon-pohon besar yang berdaun rimbun terdapat disana. Lampu yang berjajar di beberapa titik menambah kesan indah, apalagi pada malam hari, pasti lampu-lampu itu akan dinyalakan. Ditengah-tengah juga terdapat air mancur yang sangat besar. Kalau saja ia mempunyai halaman seluas dan seindah ini mungkin ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke sungai Han, disini juga ada danau bahkan kolam ikan pun ada. Hah.. Ia tidak habis pikir, padahal dari luar hanya dibatasi oleh tembok besar dan pagar kecil untuk memasukinya. Tapi didalamnya terlihat begitu enak dipandang mata, sampai ia pun tak bosan terus memperhatikan halamannya.

Ceklek...

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah besar itu melalui pintu yang dibaliknya adalah ruang santai. "Kau minum dulu teh hangatnya, Eomma menunggumu di dapur eoh." Ucap Ibunya -Byun/Lee Hyori- setelah sebelumnya mengambil teh hangat di atas meja kecil yang terdapat di ruang santai itu dan memberikannya pada putranya. Baekhyun bergumam mengiyakan perkataan Ibunya.

Sembari menyesap teh manis yang hangat sesekali Baekhyun melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang menurutnya sangat megah. Di depan jendela kaca besar yang tertutupi tirai berwarna Gold terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang di kedua sisinya di suguhi bangku. Rak buku yang memanjang nampak berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ah.. Pasti majikan Ibunya suka membaca buku di hari santainya, karena terdapat banyak sekali buku di rak itu.

Tap tap tap

"Kenapa Appa selalu membandingkan aku dengan Hyung?! Aku berbeda dengannya!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan serta suara seseorang yang tampaknya tengah kesal. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan reflex bersembunyi di balik rak buku yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah tahu Hobby kami pun berbeda! Aku suka balapan sementara Hyung Hobby kerja! Masih saja membandingkan aku dan Hyung." Dan sekarang Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang Namja yang terduduk di salah satu Bangku yang membelakanginya. Hah! Bukankah itu putra kedua Mr. Park? Atau lebih tepatnya putra bungsu Mr. Park. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Park Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan Namja itu, sepertinya ia nampak sangat kesal karena terus mengomel.

Ceklek...

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan tertutup kembali dan terlihat seorang Namja tampan memakai jas hitam formal memasuki ruangan dan duduk di bangku yang tersisa sehingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Namja yang merebahkan kepalanya itu di atas meja.

"Seharusnya kau bangga di bandingkan dengan ku." Ucap Namja berambut hitam itu dengan nada bercanda. Namja berambut pirang mendengus sebal.

"Yoochun Hyung, katakan pada Appa kalau kita ini berbeda. Aku sudah pusing terus di banding-bandingkan dengan mu." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Namja berambut pirang -Park Chanyeol- langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, eoh?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab singkat Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Hah... Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Tahunya hanya main saja." Gumam Yoochun kemudian melirik jam tangannya setelah itu ia melangkah menuju pintu yang di dalam dan keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari setelah itu menghela napas lega. Tapi tunggu, kenapa tadi ia harus bersembunyi? Ah! Itu tidak penting! Ada alasan tertentu untuk itu. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan kearah pintu keluar yang di sampingnya adalah jendela. Ia sedikit membuka tirai jendela ingin sedikit mengintip apa anak bungsu Mr. Park sudah pergi. Dan setelah tidak di temukannya keberadaannya di halaman itu Baekhyun kembali menghela napas lega. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah santai menuju pintu yang berada di dalam. Namun belum dua langkah tiba-tiba pintu yang berada di belakangnya terbuka kasar.

Brakk...

"Hyung kunci mobil ku man-"

Brukk...

"Ahkk..!" Dan belum sempat ia berbalik seseorang menabraknya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Ia mendongak dan menatap seorang Namja jangkung berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekxpresi terkejut. Oh! Tidak, itu Park Chanyeol, bagaimana ini ia sangat malu. Baekhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau... Bukannya yang waktu itu tercebur di danau eoh?!" Nah, ini dia yang membuatnya malu ketika bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Uhhk.. Baekhyun meringis kecil. Pasalnya dihari pertama ia datang ke rumah mewah ini ia sempat tercebur ke Danau buatan yang terletak di samping halaman rumah dan yang menolongnya pada saat itu adalah Park Chanyeol! Uhkk.. Memalukan!

Baekhyun berdiri sehingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Namja jangkung itu. Waw, lihatlah perbedaan tinggi kedua Namja itu, sangat mencolok bukan?

"A-Annyeong... Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun menyapa dengan tersenyum bodoh.

"Annyeong! Mianhe telah menabrak mu. Eumm... Tentang di danau itu..."

"Ah! Ne, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolong ku." Potong cepat Baekhyun seraya merunduk sekilas.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Terlihat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau tak ingat?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melangkah perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. "A-apa?" Tanya balik Baekhyun. "Kau Tidak ingin..." Chanyeol terus berjalan mendekat dengan alisnya yang bertaut serta mata yang menyipit membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau memundurkan langkahnya takut. "Mengembalikan..." Chanyeol berhenti melangkah otomatis langkah Baekhyun pun terhenti. Dengan masih menyunggingkan senyum Chanyeol kembali berucap. "First Kiss ku?"

"M-Mwo?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekxpresi Namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan memintanya kembali." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang berada di dalam, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih di alam terkejutannya.

"Mengembalikan First Kiss? Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Baekhyun.

Ceklek..

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah meminum teh hangatnya?" Terlihat kepala Ibunya mengembul dari ambang pintu.

"Sudah Eomma."

O

O

O

O

O

Tidak biasanya Ibu Baekhyun atau kita sebut saja Hyori menyuruh Baekhyun mengikutinya ke tenngah rumah. Biasanya Ibunya itu hanya menyuruhnya membantu memasak dengan para Maid lainnya juga menyiram pohon dan tanaman yang berada di halaman rumah. Kadang juga ia menjemur pakaian yang telah dicuci.

Rumah Mr. Park memang sangat unik namun Elegan. Terdapat barang-barang antik di atas meja panjang yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Banyak juga bingkai photo keluarga Park entah itu di atas meja atau yang digantung di dinding rumah.

Tok tok tok

Hyori mengetuk pintu coklat besar dihadapannya. "Tuan, ini aku Byun Hyori dan putra ku Byun Baekhyun."

"Masuklah." Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam Hyori pun segera membuka pintu dan menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang terlihat bercahaya redup.

"Eomma, untuk apa aku dibawa kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

"Memang ini tujuan Eomma menyuruhmu kemari." Bisik Eommanya kembali. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Setelah mereka berdiri di hadapan Namja paruh baya yang terduduk di sofa single. Hyori pun merundukan badannya memberi hormat pada Namja paruh baya itu. Di susul Baekhyun yang nampak gugup.

"Duduklah." Tanpa di perintah dua kali Hyori kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa panjang.

"Kita bertemu lagi Baekhyun." Ucap Mr. Park dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ne, Aku merasa tersanjung bisa bertatap muka kembali dengan Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis. Melihat senyum hangat Mr. Park membuat rasa gugup Baekhyun menghilang seketika.

"Apa Ibumu sudah memberitahumu kenapa aku menyuruhmu kemari?"

Baekhyun menatap Hyori kemudian menjawab. "Ibu tidak pernah berkata apapun pada ku."

"Kau belum memberitahu putra mu Byun Ahjumma?"

"Aku tidak memberitahunya karena Baekhyun pasti akan menolak. Jadi biar Tuan saja yang memberitahunya secara langsung. Mungkin tuan bisa membujuknya."

"Oh, Begitu. Baiklah. Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun mendongak ketika Mr. Byun memanggilnya. "Ne?"

"Ku dengar kau sangat pintar di sekolahmu? Apa benar kau meraih juara tiga tingkat Nasional di sekolahmu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya bergumam megiyakan.

"Kau memang pintar Ne, sama seperti putra tertuaku. Park Yoochun." Ketiganya terkekeh kecil.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne?"

"Jika aku memberimu Beasiswa di sekolah DOSE High School. Apa kau mau?"

"Mwo! DOSE High School?!"

O

O

O

O

O

"Eomma! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?! Ish, kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku menolak?!" Baekhyun langsung mengomel-ngomel pada Ibunya setelah mereka sampai di kamar Ibunya yang terlihat tidak seperti kamar pembantu.

"Baekkie, Mr. Park sudah bilang jika semua kebutuhan mu di sekolah ia yang siapkan, kau hanya tinggal bersekolah dan belajar dengan rajin disana." Ucap Hyori gemas pada anaknya.

"Eomma! Bukan itu masalahnya! Bukankah aku pernah cerita pada Eomma tentang sekolah itu? Sekolah itu menakutkan Eomma!" Ucap Baekhyun dengam suara rendah di akhir kalimatnya. Hyori mendengus dengan pemikiran putranya itu.

"Itu kan hanya rumor Baekkie!"

"Rumor? Lalu bagaimana dengan temanku yang pindah dari sekolah itu. Dia sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Bahkan dia pernah menjadi korban bully-an."

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau punya jurus Hapkido! Apa lagi yang kau takutkan eoh?! Pokoknya Eomma ingin kau bersekolah disana. Sekolah DOSE lebih baik dari pada sekolah mu yang sekarang!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hyori langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Menghiraukan putranya yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"EOMMAAAA!" Baekhyun sudah prustasi menghadapi Ibunya yang suka seenaknya itu. Ia tahu Ibunya itu ingin ia bersekolah di sekolah yang elit, ia juga mau bersekolah di sekolah yang elit, tapi jika itu sekolah DOSE. Ia harus berpikir ulang.

Mengingat cerita temannya yang katanya sekolah itu mempunyai seorang penguasa yang seenaknya jika bertindak. Bahkan temannya itu pernah menjadi bahan bully-an hanya karena tak sengaja menumpahkan air mineral ke baju si penguasa. Ihhkk... Ia bergidik membayangkannya. Ditambah lagi cerita seorang murid yang katanya patah tulang karena di bully satu kelasnya sehingga harus dirawat berbulan-bulan dirumah sakit karena koma. Tapi anehnya semua orang malah menyebut berita itu adalah rumor belaka. Ia percaya tidak percaya sih, tapi apa salahnya waspada.

O

O

O

O

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang setelah tiba di rumahnya yang juga di tempati Bibi juga paman dan sapupunya.

"Taehyungie!" Teriaknya lagi seraya berlari ke arah sebuah pintu coklat yang adalah kamarnya juga sepupunya. "Tae-ah! Kau diman- ups..." Baekhyun langsung mengatupkan mulutnya karena suaranya yang melengking itu ketika melihat sepupunya tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk di meja belajar dan kepala direbahkan di atas meja yang terdapat beberapa buku terletak disana.

Ia pun menghampiri sepupunya yang berjarak usia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Lalu mengusap rambut ungu ke abu-abuannya dengan lembut. Setelah itu mengambil selimut tebal di atas kasur untuk menyelimuti sepupunya.

"Hyung..." Tapi tiba-tiba sepupunya terbangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga selimut yang berada di punggungnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aish! Aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu Ne?" Sesal Baekhyun seraya mengambil selimut yang terjatuh tadi dan menyimpannya kembali ke tempat tidur Taehyung -Sepupunya-.

"Ani... Ah! Hyung, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 3 sore, Wae?"

"Oh tidak! Aku terlambat Hyung!" Taehyung langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk mencuci wajah. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terlambat untuk apa eoh?!" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ke kedai Ramyun, Eomma dan Appa menyuruh ku membantu mereka di kedai." Jelas Taehyung, Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarnya seraya bergumam 'O'.

"Boleh aku membantu?" Pergerakan Taehyung mengelap wajahnya memakai handuk terhenti lalu menatap Hyung-nya datar. "Tidak boleh!" Ucapnya singkat kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih di buntuti Baekhyun yang sekarang nampak merengut.

"Wae?" Tanyanya dengan nada merengek.

"Aku tahu Hyung lelah, istirahat saja di rumah. Perkerjaan Byun Imo pasti sangat banyak." Ucap Taehyung yang sekarang tengah sibuk memilih baju di lemari.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu aku datang ketempat kerja Eomma?" Tanya (lagi) Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut

"Tentu saja lewat pembicaraan Hyung dengan sambungan telepon." Ucap santai Taehyung.

"Yah! Jadi kau menguping?! Dasar Dongsaeng menyebalkan!" Rutuk Baekhyun yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"Meskipun menyebalkan, aku tetap tampan kan Hyung?" Tanyanya narsis. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Berbeda dengan Hyung yang cantiknya mengalahkan... Yeoja." Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang eoh?!" Belum sempat Baekhyun mencengkram jaket yang dikenakan Taehyung si empu jaket sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar dan berlari keluar pintu kamar.

"Hati-hati di rumah Hyung! Aku pergi!" Teriaknya riang sembari terkekeh.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal di dalam kamarnya. Sepupunya itu memang suka sekali menggodanya. Tak jarang mereka bertengkar seperti Tom And Jerry. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Taehyung dan menganggapnya seperti Dongsaengnya sendiri. Keberadaan Taehyung membuat Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Karena Baekhyun hanya anak tunggal di keluarganya. Saat umurnya 12 tahun, Baekhyun kehilangan Ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu menemaninya karena Ibunya sibuk berkerja menjadi pembantu rumah Baekhyun yang memang anak tunggal merasa kesepian. Ibunya yang tak tega terus meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah akhirnya menyuruh adiknya yang tinggal di Gwangju untuk menemani Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang ia tidak kesepian lagi karena ada Bibi, Paman juga sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya yang sederhana ini.

Trururu... Drrtt...

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Merasakan ponselnya bergetar ia buru-buru merogohnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Lay Hyung?" Gumamnya melihat nama dial yang tertera di layar.

'_Baekhyun-ah! Kau bisa ke Cafe sekarang?!_'

"Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa suara mu terdengar cemas sekali?"

'_Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang! Keadaannya sangat sulit! Cepatlah kemari Baekkie!_'

'_Dimana bos kalian eoh?! Akan kutuntut Cafe ini!'_ Terdengar samar-samar suara kasar seorang Namja dari seberang. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya cemas.

"Ne, aku akan kesana!"

Pip

Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumahnya, kemudian bergegas mengambil sepeda di gudang rumahnya. Ia menggoes sepedanya dengan terburu-buru. Ia sangat cemas, takut terjadi apa-apa pada teman juga tempat kerjanya yang ia tekuni selama setahun ini.

O

O

O

O

O

Brakk... Prankk...

Suara meja yang terguling juga pecahan kaca terdengar memenuhi sebuah Cafe. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam Cafe terlihat berhamburan keluar. Kecuali para pegawai Cafe yang sekarang nampak panik.

"Dimana bos kalian eoh?! Akan kutuntut Cafe ini!" Teriak seorang Namja lantang seraya menatap tajam satu persatu para pegawai Cafe yang terlihat ketakutan.

Sementara di hadapannya terlihat seorang Namja manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah oleh air jus alpukat tengah menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya. Mata pandanya nampak berkaca-kaca di balik kacamata besarnya. Mulutnya terus bergumam 'Maafkan aku' berulang-ulang.

Selang beberapa menit seorang Namja datang dari arah dapur Cafe dengan raut cemas nampak di wajahnya. "Jeongseohamnida tuan." Namja itu merunduk sekilas. "Maafkan pegawai kami karena tak hati-hati ketika membawa pesanan. Kami akan bertanggung jawab untuk baju dan sepatu anda yang kotor, berapapun angkanya kami pasti akan menggantinya. Asalkan tuan tidak menuntut kami-"

"Mwo? Berapapun angkanya? Itu berarti kau akan memberiku uang eoh?" potong Namja itu dengan penuh amarah. Senyum meremehkan tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau tidak tahu aku? Aku! Wu Yi Fan! Putra tunggal keluarga Wu! Pewaris BigFan Corp! Dan aku tidak butuh uang!"

Sontak semua orang yang ada disana membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Namja berambut pirang itu. Kecuali kelima orang yang sadari tadi terduduk di meja yang terletak di sudut Cafe dekat pintu. Mereka terlihat menatap adegan di depannya dengan raut bosan.

"Aish, apa Kris tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya? Setiap orang yang membuatnya kesal pasti akan ia marahi." Ucap Namja tan yang sekarang tengah menghabiskan Coffe Mocachino nya. Namja cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya nampak mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mau aku pesankan lagi jus alpukatnya?" Namja cantik itu beralih menatap Namja jangkung yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Aniya." Ucap Singkat Chanyeol. Membuat Namja cantik itu merengut tak suka.

"Kau mengacuhkanku lagi, Park Chanyeol!" Ujar Namja cantik itu kesal.

"Aku kan sudah menjawabmu." Ucap Chanyeol seadanya. Namja cantik tadi kembali mendengus kesal.

"Yah, apa kita harus ganti rugi untuk meja dan piring yang pecah?" Tanya Namja tan seraya menunjuk meja yang terguling dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca di bawahnya oleh dagu lancipnya. Mengalihkan perhatian kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak perlu Kai, itu kan kesalah pegawai Cafe karena membuat Kris kesal dan malu, harusnya mereka yang mengganti kerugian karena telah membuat pakaian dan sepatu Kris kotor. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Tanggap Namja cantik berambut coklat. Sementara Chanyeol nampak mendengus mendengar penuturan si Namja cantik.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap Namja cantik di sebelahnya. "Tapi, bukankah pegawai Cafe itu sudah meminta maaf? Dan lagi, tentang pakaian Kris, ia kan tadi mengatakan tidak mau diganti rugi-"

"Sikaf sok penguasanya mungkin sedang kambuh." Potong Chanyeol sembari menatap datar sepupunya yang tengah asik membentak-bentak para pegawai dengan ancaman menuntut Cafe ini. Namja tan yang disebut Kai atau bernama asli Kim Jongin itu terkekeh mendengar perkataan sahabat tampannya.

"Mwo? Sok penguasa kata mu? Kris itu memang berkuasa Park Chanyeol!" Sergah Namja cantik disebelahnya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Namja cantik tadi. "Ne, dan saking berkuasanya ia bisa seenaknya merebut kekasih orang." Bisiknya dengan nada menyindir.

plakk..

"Ahkk...!" Chanyeol memegang lengan di bawah bahunya dengan wajah meringis. Seenaknya sekali sahabat cantiknya itu memukul lengannya dengan tenaga penuh. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya bisa tertawa melihan kedua sahabatnya.

"Yah! Itu kan masa lalu! Kenapa kau mengungkit-ngungkitnya!" Desis Luhan -Namja Cantik- seraya mendelik tajam.

"Tapi... Kenapa hati ku masih sakit ne? Padahal kejadian itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu." Chanyeol terus menyindir Luhan yang memang dahulu pernah menjadi Namjachingunya. Membuat muka Luhan memerah. (Bukan merona Ne!)

"Yah! Aku kan sudah meminta maaf." Ucap Luhan lirih dengan raut seperti ingin menangis.

"Ah! Sudah lah Sudah lah. Meskipun aku ingin sekali marah padamu dan memukul Kris, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak lama. Jadi berhenti memasang raut wajah menyedihkan seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol cepat sembari mengacak surai coklat Luhan.

Kring..

Suara lonceng Cafe berdenting nyaring setelah seorang Namja mungil masuk ke dalam Cafe dengan terburu-buru. Mata sipitnya membulat melihat keadaan di hadapannya yang terlihat kacau. Tatapannya beralih ke arah seorang Namja manis yang tengah menunduk di hadapan seorang Namja tampan berambut pirang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"Lay Hyung!" Panggilnya seraya berlari kecil kearah Namja manis itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat keberadaan Namja mungil itu.

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

**TBC/Delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKE! Selesai deh Chap 1 dengan keGejean tingkat dewa -_- Mian kalau menurut kalian ini GeJe. Maklum ini cerita dari otak saya sendiri yang rada somplak -_-**

**Susah banget nentuin judulnya, jadi udah ajah tuh judul yang diatas aku pilih. Kurasa judul sama cerita gak sesuai deh #Plakk...**

**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan FF tolong koreksi Ne, itu sangat membantu buat saya. Jadi kan saya tahu dimana aja letak kesalahan saya ketika menulis FF ^ ^**

**Miane ne untuk Fans Tao, disini aku buat Tao jadi Nerd, tapi mungkin saya gak akan buat dia jadi Nerd sampai akhir cerita. **

**Kalau ada yang bingung dengan alur cerita Chap ini, tanyakan saja oke!**

**Ditunggu lho Review Chingu" semua! **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : ChanBaek.**

**Other(s) Cast : ?**

**Genre : Drama, Romance. (Maybe)**

**Warning : Yaoi! NamjaXNamja, OOC, Miss Typo bertebaran, Cerita pasaran + Geje, Alur kecepetan (Maybe). DLL!**

**Fanfic Ini terinspirasi dari Drama Korea The Heirs, tapi gak semua kok.**

**Note :** Kemarin di review ada yang berpendapat kalau ini mirip The Heirs ya? FF nih emang terinspirasi dari Drama favorit aku itu, tapi hanya beberapa kok yang sama. Oh yah, Mianhe kemarin aku gak nyantumin kalau FF nih terinspirasi dari Drama The Heirs, penyakit lupa ku suka kambuh kalau lagi semangat. Terlalu semangatnya pengen publish FF jadi aku gak periksa dulu nih FF dan langsung main publish ajah -_- tapi sekarang udah aku cantumin kok^^ Hehehe #Nyengirtanpadosa

.

.

.

.

.

.

## Loving You ##

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

_Preview_

_Kring.._

_Suara lonceng Cafe berdenting nyaring setelah seorang Namja mungil masuk ke dalam Cafe dengan terburu-buru. Mata sipitnya membulat melihat keadaan di hadapannya yang terlihat kacau. Tatapannya beralih ke arah seorang Namja manis yang tengah menunduk di hadapan seorang Namja tampan berambut pirang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya._

_"Lay Hyung!" Panggilnya seraya berlari kecil kearah Namja manis itu._

_Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat keberadaan Namja mungil itu. _

_"Byun Baekhyun?!" _

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada apa ini eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas pada Lay.

"Tadi... tak sengaja Tao menabrak Namja menakutkan itu dan menumpahkan Jus yang ia bawa, dan alhasih Namja itu marah-marah karena bajunya yang kotor oleh Jus Alpukat. Namja itu mengancam akan menuntut Cafe ku jika aku tidak memecat Tao." Jelas Lay panjang lebar dengan suara bergetar juga sepelan mungkin merendahkan suaranya.

"Mwo?! Tapi, Hyung tidak akan memecat Tao kan?" Baekhyun memegang pundak Lay dan menunggu jawaban apa yang terlontar dari mulut Namja manis yang sudah ia anggap Hyung sendiri itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memecat Tao."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganti rugi saja Hyung?"

"Itu sudah aku lakukan, tapi Namja belagu itu tidak mau diganti rugi."

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya heran, ia berbalik dan menatap Namja menakutkan -Namun tampan- yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Ia tatap Namja itu dari atas kebawah, pakaiannya memang bermerek semua, pasti Namja ini orang kaya. Pikirnya.

"Yah! Kau juga ingin membela teman mu yang jelas-jelas bersalah ini?!" Tanya Namja itu sinis menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun tsrsentak karenanya.

"A-ani, aku hanya ingin..."

"Mengganti rugi eoh?" Tanyanya seolah tahu pemikiran Baekhyun. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uang! Yang aku butuhkan adalah surat pemecatan Namja menyebalkan ini!" Kris menunjuk Tao yang nampak meringis pelan. Tao hanya bisa diam dan menunduk, ia sungguh takut.

Mata Baekhyun membulat tatkala melihat sahabat baiknya begitu kotor di penuhi jus alpukat, ia mengira-ngira pasti ini perbuatan Namja yang mempunyai alis seperti Angry Bird dihadapannya ini. Ia selalu tidak bisa menahan emosi jika melihat orang yang ia sayangi menderita seperti itu. Apalagi jika itu adalah keluarganya atau sahabat baiknya.

"Yah! Kau kan sudah membalas perbuatan teman ku! Bahkan kau menumpahkan jus alpukat itu dengan sengaja! Sementara temanku, ia tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lagi pula baju mu hanya kotor sedikit. Tapi kenapa kau ingin teman ku dipecat eoh?! Apa alasanmu?!" Tanya Baekhyun lantang. Perasaan takut Baekhyun pudar ketika melihat sahabat baiknya yang terlihat menderita karena pelanggan tidak waras dihadapannya ini. Lihatlah seragam pegawai milik sahabatnya, seragam putih-coklat itu dipenuhi noda jus bahkan sampai sepatunya pun nampak kotor. Berapa banyak jus yang ditumpahkan Namja Angry Bird itu sampai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki sahabatnya kotor semua.

"Alasanku?" Kris menatap Baekhyun tajam, ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. "Alasanku adalah karena dia telah membuat ku kesal dan malu! Jadi dia harus menerima akibatnya!"

"Tapi kau sudah membalasnya Tuan!" Ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah, Tao adalah sahabat terbaiknya, ia tidak mau sampai Tao dipecat dan membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang.

"Kau berani membentak ku?!" Tangan Kris nampak mengepal.

"Memangnya siapa diri mu Tuan?! Apa kau malaikat pencabut nyawa sampai aku harus takut pada mu?" Baekhyun makin menantang seolah ia tak takut, meskipun di dalam hati ia terus berdoa supaya Namja menakutkan dihadapannya ini tidak memukulnya. Sementara Lay di belakangnya terus berbisik padanya supaya tidak melawan pelanggan gila yang satu ini. Tapi ia tak perduli, demi membela sahabatnya ia akan hadapi apapun resikonya.

"Ouh..." Dilihatnya Namja tampan itu menyeringai tipis. Ada apa dengannya, apa dia sudah gila? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan memecat teman mu yang bernama Tao itu." Baekhyun tercengang mendengar perkataan Namja itu. Bukan kah tadi dia marah-marah? Tapi sekarang dia malah tersenyum manis. Benar-benar Namja dihadapannya ini sudah gila!

"Tapi sebagai gantinya... kau yang harus di pecat dari Cafe ini karena berani menentangku!" Lanjut Kris membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika mendengarnya.

"M-Mwoya?!"

Kris melirik ke balik punggung Baekhyun, menatap Lay yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Lay nampak kaget seperti raut wajah yang lainnya. Terutama Tao yang terlihat melotot karena kaget.

"Kau harus memberiku surat keterangan pemecatannya besok. Jika tidak, aku akan memberimu surat gugatan!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu Kris melenggang pergi diikuti kedua temannya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung di tempatnya. Sementara Chanyeol nampak masih setia duduk di bangku Cafe. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang sadari tadi ia perhatikan. Jujur dari tadi ia ingin sekali menghentikan Kris, tapi ia takut jika nantinya ia dan sepupunya itu akan berkelahi. Apalagi sifat keduanya yang tak mau kalah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Aahhishh..." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Tao di sebelahnya terus bergumam meminta maaf. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Tao karena ini juga salahnya yang sok berani melawan orang yang lebih tinggi kekuasaannya. Setelah mendengar jika Namja Angry Bird itu adalah anak dari keluarga Wu dan pewaris BigFan Corp. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak akan memecat mu." Ucap Lay karena melihat Baekhyun yang terus saja mengacak rambut hitam nya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hyung? Jika aku dipecat, bagaimana kebidupanku? Dan jika aku tidak di pecat, Cafe mu akan di gugat oleh Namja gila itu." Terang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memakai uang Eommanya untuk keperluannya di sekolah ataupun kehidupannya sehari-hari. Maka dari itu ia sangat frustasi.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatasi semuanya." Ucap Lay. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Tao terus saja menundukan wajahnya karena merasa sangat bersalah pada Hyung-Hyung nya. "Maaf kan aku Baekhyun-ah, Lay Hyung dan Xiumin Hyung. Karena kecerobohanku kalian selalu tertimpa masalah." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ani Tao-ah, kita bersahabat. Jadi semua masalah akan kita hadapi bersama. Naikkan ujung bibir mu Babypanda, aku bosan sekali dari tadi melihat bibirmu terus saja melengkung kebawah." Ujar Xiumin, Tao nampak ragu-ragu untuk tersenyum, namun pada akhirnya tetap saja Tao melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Ke tiga sahabatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Lay.

"Begini, sebenarnya... Aku mendapat beasiswa di sekolah DOSE High School."

"Apa? Sekolah DOSE? Kau beruntung sekali Baekhyunnie. Kenapa kau baru memberi tahu kami sekarang?" Tanya (lagi) Lay dengan antusias.

"Itu karena aku baru mendapatkannya tadi pagi."

"Dari siapa memangnya?" Tao ikut bertanya.

"Dari majikan Ibu ku, yang pernah aku ceritakan pada mu Tao."

"Beruntung sekali kau." Xiumin menimpali.

"Beruntung apanya? Aku bahkan berencana untuk menolak Beasiswa-"

"Baekkie! Itu kesempatan langka lho! Kau ingin menolaknya?" Potong Xiumin cepat.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak suka sekolah itu. Sekolah itu terlalu banyak rumor jeleknya." Terang Baekhyun kemudian mengambil Snack yang berjajar di meja ruang TV itu. Mereka sedang berkumpul di apartemen Lay untuk membicaran masalah tadi di Cafe.

"Itu kan hanya rumor Baekkie, kita kan tidak tau rumor itu benar ada tidaknya. Buktinya sekolah itu masih menjadi favorit, dan masih banyak orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong untuk masuk ke sekolah DOSE, bahkan dari luar negri pun ada." Baekhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Xiumin yang terdengar mirip Ibunya.

"Sudah jam 8 malam, aku pulang ne." Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa, mengambil jaket hitamnya kemudian melangkah keluar apartemen.

"Baek-ah!" Belum bsberapa meter langkahnya menjauhi apartemen Lay. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

Ia berbalik kebelakang dan terlihat Tao berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Tao-ah? Kau juga akan pulang?" Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baek, ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang pembicaraan tadi."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Tao-ah." Ucap Baekhyun seolah tau pemikiran Tao.

"Bukan, tentang pembicaraan kita yang ke dua." Sanggah Tao. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud mu, tentang Beasiswa ku?"

"Ne, apa kau benar akan sekolah di sana Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Molla, tapi ibuku menyuruhku untuk bersekolah disana. Hahh! Menginjak usia 18 tahun hidup ku sial sekali!" Rutuk Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tao tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baek, aku juga berpikir sekolah itu sangat buruk dengan berbagai rumor mereka." Baekhyun menatap Tao datar sampai bibirnya pun mengembangkan senyum. "Rupanya ada juga yang berpendapat sama seperti ku." Ucapnya seraya meninju kecil lengan Tao.

Mereka pun keluar dari gedung apartemen Lay.

"Ah! Dingin sekali." Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya.

Tao memandang Baekhyun sendu, namun ia buru-buru mengubah raut wajahnya kembali saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Kau akan naik bus Tao-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah berarti aku tidak ada teman pulang." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Mianhe Baek, malam ini ada tamu penting yang harus ku temui. Aku duluan ne!" Tao berlari kecil ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan area gedung apartemen. Tao masih nampak berdiri di dekat pohon besar. Ia menatap ke arah jalanan aspal dengan sendu.

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semua rahasia ku pada mereka? Tapi aku takut mereka marah dan menjauhi ku?" Gumamnya lirih dengan mulut terkatup kuat.

Drrtt... truuu...

Tao tersentak ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya menelusup ke saku jaketnya untuk mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Dilihatnya layar kaca mungil itu. Tertera nama Gege nya disana. Dengan malas ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Tumben sekali Gege menelepon ku?" Tao berucap sinis pada orang di seberang sana.

_'Ayah ingin berbicara pada kita berdua, Zitao.'_

"Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar Ge? Ayah ingin berbicara pada ku?"

_'Zitao! Ini bukan saat nya untuk main-main! Ayah sedang sakit! Apa kau akan terus membenci Ayah mu sampai akhir hayatnya?!'_ Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan orang di seberang sana.

_'Cepatlah pulang! Ayah sangat membutuhkan mu! Gege sangat berharap untuk kali ini saja kau tak keras kepala Zitao!" _

Tao berdehem sebentar sebelum berbicara. "Hanya kali ini saja, aku akan memenuhi permintaannya."

Pip

Tao menghela napas kasar kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil sport yang terparkir di luar halaman apartemen, melepas kacamatanya dan memasukannya kedalam saku jaket. Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya yang semula rapih. Kemudian melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan aspal yang tidak terlalu ramai pengendara.

O

O

O

O

O

Di kamarnya -Yang juga kamar sepupunya- Baekhyun nampak terduduk di pinggiran ranjangnya yang bertingkat itu. Tempat tidurnya yang berposisi di atas membuat kaki mungilnya bisa berayun bebas di udara tanpa menyentuh lantai. Sementara kasur yang di bawah, terdapat Taehyung yang sudah berpetualang ke alam mimpi indahnya.

"Haishh!" Baekhyun mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal ketika teringat kembali kejadian di Cafe.

"Ahk.. Ottoke? Ottoke?!" Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal dengan mulut mungilnya terus merutuk seperti Baekhyun pabbo! Dasar bodoh! Dan lain sebagainya.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya di pecat! Ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Cafe Lay di gugat oleh Namja menyebalkan itu. Ahk.. Jika saja Namja itu bukan anak dari seorang yang terpandang mungkin ia sudah membuat Namja itu babak belur! Karena sudah membuat dirinya hampir gila hingga tidak bisa tidur seperti ini.

Besok, ia harus segera menemui Namja menyebalkan itu. Memintanya untuk menarik kembali ucapannya dan juga membujuknya untuk tidak menggugat Cafe Lay. Yah apapun caranya ia harus lakukan! Baekhyun Fighting!

Tapi bagaimana cara ia menemui Namja itu. Nomor ponsel saja tidak punya. Hah! Mungkin saja besok Namja itu datang ke Cafe. Bukankah ia harus mengambil surat keterangan pemecatannya.

O

O

O

O

O

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat matanya sedikit berkantung dan hitam. Pasti efek ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidur yang bertingkat itu. Posisi tempat tidurnya yang diatas membuat ia kesusahan untuk turun. Belum lagi tangganya yang kecil menyebabkan kakinya susah menginjak.

Brukk...

"Aishhh!" Alhasil pantat tercintanya harus merasakan sakitnya mencium lantai. Mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya, ia menggeliat sebentar kemudian merangkak keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung, itu kau?" Tanyanya ketika melihat hyung tercintanya terduduk berhadapan dengan nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"TaeTae, bantu aku berdiri." Titahnya seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Taehyung pun berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun.

"Jam berapa ini Hyung?"

"Mana ku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun. Taehyung cemberut mendengar jawaban hyungnya yang terkesan cuek itu. Sudah dibantu malah cuek padanya.

Dilihatnya Hyung mungilnya itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan jalannya yang terlihat sempoyongan. Taehyung hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya, jangan sampai tawanya ini meledak. Bisa-bisa Hyungnya itu memukulinya berutal karena menertawainya. Meskipun pukulannya tidak sakit sama sekali. Tetap saja ia takut.

Jam menunjukan pukul 05:30, Baekhyun sudah siap memakai seragam sekolah lamanya.

"TaeTae! Bibi! Paman! Aku berangkat eoh!" Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dengan tampang lesu.

Membuat ketiga orang itu menatap punggungnya heran.

"TaeTae, Ada apa dengan Hyung mu itu eoh?" Tanya Kim/Lee Hyolin -Ibu Taehyung- sembari berjalan ke arah putranya yang tengah memakan sarapannya.

"Molla, dari tadi juga dia seperti itu Eomma. Cuek padaku." Jelas Taehyung. Eommanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahh.. Nanti kau tanyakan saja Tae apa yang terjadi pada Hyung mu itu di sekolah eoh?"

"Eum." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tae, cepatlah berangkat! Appa tidak mau jika nanti mendengar kabar dari guru mu lagi tentang keterlambatanmu!" Kim Jeongkook -Ayahnya. Tiba-tiba berteriak. Membuat Ia tersedak karena kaget. Nampak Ibunya mengulurkan segelas air dan langsung ia teguk.

"Jeongkook! Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara lembut pada anak mu!"

"Aku sudah sangat lembut berbicara pada Taehyung!"

"Mwo?! Sangat lembut kau bilang?! Apa kau tak bisa membedakan mana lembut dan mana kasar?! Otot mu saja yang kau besarkan! Seharusnya kau besarkan juga kasih sayang mu pada Taehyung!"

Dan terjadila perang mulut suami istri itu dengan tema kasih sayang. Taehyung hanya memasang wajah blank nya melihat orang tuanya bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Dari pada ia berada di sini lebih lama, mending ia berangkat saja ke sekolah.

#Skip time

Terlihat Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri gang dengan Earphone di telinganya, musik menjadi teman di setiap langkahnya. Setiap hari ia hanya menaiki Bus untuk ke sekolah. Kenapa ia tidak menaiki sepeda saja? Padahal Bus memerlukan ongkos yang menguras uang jajannya. Jawabannya adalah karena itu sepeda Taehyung, bukan miliknya. Sudah pasti Sepeda itu di pakai oleh Taehyung. Ia hanya suka meminjamnya sesekali jika perlu.

Drrtt... Truu...

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan malas ia mengambilnya di saku jas sekolah. Tertera nama kontak 'Eomma' di layar kaca mungil miliknya. Dengan tidak bersemangat Baekhyun mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Ne Eomma?"

'Baekkie! Eomma ingin bertemu dengan mu sekarang eoh!"

"Tapi, Eomma, aku harus pergi sekolah hari ini."

"Tidak perlu, Eomma sudah mengambil semua barang-barang mu di sekolah lama mu, jadi hari ini kau akan menjadi murid baru di DOSE High School! Cepat kemari eoh!" Terang Ibunya dengan nada ceria.

"M-Mwoya! Eomma! Bahkan aku belum menyetu-"

Pip

"Eomma! Ahk..! Shit! Shit!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke aspal jalanan. Untung saja gang tengah sepi. Jika banyak orang mungkin ia sudah di tertawakan habis-habisan oleh orang yang lewat.

Terpaksa ia harus menuruti permintaan Ibunya. Asalkan ibunya senang ia turut senang. Mungkin ini nasib mu Byun Baekhyun! Yah ini nasibnya! Benar-benar nasib buruk nya.

O

O

O

O

O

Sesampainya di rumah Mr. Park. Baekhyun langsung menelepon Ibunya.

"Eomma, aku sudah sampai."

"Langsung masuk saja, Eomma menunggu mu di kamar."

"Ne."

Baekhyun membuka pagar kecil itu. Seperti biasa ia akan masuk melalui pintu ruang santai ke rumah Mr. Park. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ibunya. Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu coklat itu dan masuk kedalam. Dilihatnya di atas kasur Ibunya nampak tengah membereskan barang-barang.

"Eomma."

"Ah! Baekhyun-ah! Cepat pakai seragam mu. Ini sudah jam setengah enam lebih." Hyori Menunjuk sebuah seragam yang sudah rapi di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Heum." Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke arah meja nakas. Mengambil seragamnya dengan malas.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya, Baekhyun menghampiri Eommanya.

"Eomma, apa kau sayang pada ku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Tentu saja Chagia, maka dari itu Eomma menyetujui Beasiswa untuk mu." Baekhyun mendengus sebal, percuma saja ia membujuk Ibunya yang pimtar bicara ini.

"Apa aku harus menyetrika wajah mu Baekkie? Agar tak kusut seperti ini." Ucap Eommanya seraya menangkup wajah tampannya -Menurut Baekhyun-.

"Cepat berangkat! Dan hilangkan wajah kusut mu! Ini hari pertama mu menjadi siswa baru Baekhyun-ah! Fighting!" Tangan Ibunya terkepal di depan dada dengan semangat.

"Fighting." Justru sebaliknya dengan putranya yang nampak tak bersemangat.

"Aku pergi Eomma."

Blam..

Pintu kamar pun tertutup, Baekhyun segera melangkah kan kakinya. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melewati ruang makan keluarga Park karena melihat Mr. Park dan kedua anaknya tengah sarapan. Ia buru-buru merundukan badannya 90°.

Mr. Park tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. "Kau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali Ne."

"Ne, hari pertama sekolah aku harus berangkat sangat pagi, kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan Park." Baekhyun sekali lagi merunduk, setelah melihat anggukan Mr. Park ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara di meja makan, nampak putra bungsu Mr. Park terdiam dengan raut bingungnya.

"Appa, bukankah itu anak Ahjumma Byun?"

"Ne, memangnya ada apa kau bertanya?"

"Kenapa ia memakai seragam sama seperti ku?"

"Kau pikir, untuk apa lagi ia memakai seragam DOSE jika bukan untuk bersekolah di DOSE High School?"

"M-Mwo?"

O

O

O

O

O

Sekolah DOSE High School, dimana para murid berprestasi bernaung disana. Tak hanya berprestasi namun juga sangat terpandang dengan kata lain Bangsawan. Mungkin 25% para murid di sana yang tergolong dari keluarga sederhana atau yang mendapat beasiswa. Namun pihak sekolah tidak pernah membeda-bedakan para murid-muridnya. Karena itu sudah peraturan dari pemilik sekolah. Park Kangin, pengusaha sukses yang mendirikan sekolah bergengsi ini dengan adik iparnya Wu Hangeung. Banyak prestasi yang pernah di dapatnya termasuk penghargaan atas Sekolah terbesar ke-dua di dunia setelah sekolah UniX di Amerika Serikat. (Ngasal)

Tidak hanya itu, sekolah ini juga mendapatkan posisi pertama lingkungan terbersih dan terapih di dunia. Bisa di tebak bagaimana disiplinnya siswa-siswi disana. Jika ada yang melanggar peraturan yang di buat oleh Mr. Park dan Mr. Wu, tak segan orang itu akan di hukum selayaknya peraturan yang di langgarnya.

Namun nyatanya ancaman itu tak berlaku bagi Namja jangkung, bermata besar nan tajam, bernama Wu Yifan. Para murid terlalu takut menghadapi Namja yang bisa di sebut berandalan itu. Maka dari itu mereka tidak pernah memberitahu pihak sekolah atas keonaran yang selalu anak itu perbuat di sekolah, apalagi menetangnya. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hidup mereka terus saja diganggu oleh Mahkluk Evil berwajah malaikat itu.

Sudah banyak Siswa-siswi yang pindah dari sekolah XOXO tanpa tahu pasti apa alasannya. Kepala sekolah dan para guru sangat pusing memikirkan tiap tahunnya selalu ada laporan satu sampai dua anak ingin pindah sekolah. Padahal sekolah ini terkenal akan kenyamanannya ketika belajar diruang kelas yang di suguhi AC. Kantin sekolah pun tidak harus bayar. Mereka tinggal memilih apa yang ingin mereka makan. Pihak sekolah memang tidak tahu alasannya tapi para murid sudah tahu pasti alasan para murid itu ingin pindah sekolah. Itu karena mereka berurusan dengan sang bocah Evil yang meng-klaim dirinya sebagai penguasa sekolah DOSE High School.

Padahal sudah tahu meskipun ia adalah anak dari salah satu pendiri sekolah, tapi tetap saja jika disekolah ia hanyalah murid yang datang untuk belajar bukan?

O

O

O

O

O

Baekhyun berjalan lesu di koridor sekolah DOSE High School. Hari ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kakinya di gedung sekolah bergengsi ini. Menjadi siswa baru memang tak mudah untuk mengakrabkan diri apalagi ia hanya murid beasiswa. Lihat saja para siswa yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, mereka nampak menatap sinis padanya. Itu membuat ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga merasa risih diperhatikan intens oleh para murid yang berkumpul di koridor.

Setelah sampai di ruang guru, seorang Namja tampan berwajah tegas langsung menyambutnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kau pasti Byun Baekhyun. Selamat datang di DOSE eoh! Ku pastikan kau tak akan menyesal bersekolah di sini."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Namja yang ia yakini sebagai kepala sekolah DOSE itu.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang guru terbuka kembali menampakan Namja manis bermata bulat yang langsung membungkuk sopan pada Namja berlesung pipit di hadapannya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku namun tak di sangka-sangka Namja manis itu malah tersenyum lebar membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Ini adalah ketua kelas 3-C, Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa berkeliling melihat-lihat gedung ini dengannya. Semoga hari pertama mu menyenangkan." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kepala sekolah kembali duduk pada meja kerjanya.

#Skip time

"Kau pindahan dari mana Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas 3-C.

"XOXO High School, kau pasti tidak tahu kan?" Tebak Baekhyun, dan benar saja dugaannya. Namja bulat itu nampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekolah ku yang dulu tidak begitu terkenal dan tidak elit. Maka dari itu aku menerima Beasiswa dari Mr. Park dan pindah sekolah kemari." Terang Baekhyun.

"Ouh.. Begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba Namja di sampingnya menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkahnya ikut terhenti. "Waeyo?"

"Kau masih ingin berteman dengan ku setelah mengetahui jika aku murid Beasiswa?"

"Sebelum kau memberitahu ku juga aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau lupa? Aku Ketua kelas, jadi semua informasi tentang siswa 3-C aku tahu. Termasuk kau. Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu menjaga rahasia dengan sangat aman."

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau berpikir tentang aku adalah murid Beasiswa itu rahasia? Aku tidak peduli jika semua murid DOSE mengetahuinya. Bahkan aku bisa saja menceritakan kehidupan ku padamu atau pada mereka. Aku tidak peduli mereka akan menjuhi ku. Malahan aku sangat senang karena dengan begitu aku tahu jika mereka berteman dengan ku bukan karena aku tapi karena ada maunya."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau serius Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Sangat serius Kyungsoo-ssi." Yakin Baekhyun.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang seperti mu. Tapi... Apa kau serius tentang tidak mempunyai teman?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

"Tapi ini DOSE High School, kau bisa saja di cap orang yang lemah karena tidak punya teman, Bahkan..." Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, ia menengok kesana-kemari memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. "Kau bisa saja di bully." Ucapnya serius.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Berarti, semua rumor itu benar adanya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo yang nampak kaget langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Sssst.. Pelan kan suara mu. Disini banyak mata-mata Wu Yifan."

"Wu Yifan? Nugu?"

"Aish, sudahlah, nanti kuceritakan pada mu semua seluk beluk sekolah ini."

Setelah mengobrol panjang lebar di tengah koridor sekolah. Kedua Namja yang mempunyai paras cantik itu melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Bughh...

Brakk..

Terdengar suara dari arah samping koridor. Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya kesana. Namun Kyungsoo terus saja menarik lengannya seraya bergumam tak jelas. Mengundang tanda tanya besar tergambar di wajahnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aish!" Kyungsoo nampak merutuk kesal, kenapa murid baru yang satu ini susah sekali diatur! Jeritnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun makin melongokkan kepalanya ke koridor yang penuh oleh loker-loker siswa. Ia sangat penasaran dengan suara tadi. Siapa tahu itu adalah si penguasa yang tengah asik membully, ia ingin melihat bagaimana rupa yang kata murid disini menakutkan itu. Ia hiraukan sang Ketua kelas yang terus menarik tangannya dengan gelisah.

Dan ketika mata sipitnya memandang kearah dua orang Namja yang nampak tengah berkelahi. Mata sipitnya itu langsung membulat. Bukan karena melihat orang yang berkelahi. Tapi karena Namja jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedua orang yang tengah berkelahi itu.

Dia... Tidak mungkin...

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

indrisaputri : Ini udah lanjut! ^_^ Mian kalau Chap nih gak memuaskan, Author masih labil! #Plakk.. Makasih udah Review ^_^

XVlove : Ini udah lanjut! ^_^ Makasih Ne, moga aja Chingu jatuh cinta lagi sama Chap 2 nya ^_^ Makasih udah review! ^_^

followbaek : FF nih memang terinspirasi sama Drama The Heirs Chingu, saya lupa nyantuminnya kemarin, tapi sekarang udah di cantumin kok #Nyengirgeje. Jatuh cinta gak ya? Author juga gak tahu, tanya aja sama Kris. #Plakk.. Dilemparkeciliwung. Makasih udah Review ne Chingu ^_^

hldjmsbkr : Iya Chingu, FF nih memang terinfirasi dari Drama itu. Saya sudah cantumkan sekarang. Makasih udah Review ^_^

.921025 : Ini udah lanjut Chingu ^_^ Makasih udah Review ^_^

HappyBaek99 : Mungkin aja iya mungkin aja enggak. #Plakk.. Kalau mau tahu harus review lagi Oke Chingu! #Maksa. Makasih udah Review ^_^

ViviPExotic46 : Ini udah lanjut Chingu ^_^ Makasih udah Review ^_^

ParkShella : Baek gak di apa-apain kok Chingu sama siluman Angry Bird #DigebukKris. Dia terlalu imut makanya Kris gak tega. #Halah. Kok tebakan Chingu bisa bener? Kris emang si tukang ngebacok di sekolah DOSE XD Pasti nyontek naskah Author kan? #SokbikinDrama. Chingu penasaran? Harus review lagi kalau gitu! #Maksa. Makasih udah Review ^_^

indaaaaaahhh : Iya bener Chingu, Kris emang (Sok) berkuasa di sekolah DOSE. Padahal tuh sekolah bukan milik dia, tapi milik Ayah sama pamannya. Iya Chingu, Chanyeol kan selalu berada di sisi PrincessBaek #ChanBaekForever ^_^ Makasih udah Review ^_^

chanbaekssi : Iya Chingu, semua itu aku terinspirasi sama Drama The Heirs. Momen ChanLu? #SokLupaingatan. Okee.. Chingu ;-) Di Chap nih gak ada kan ChanLu momennya? ChanBaek juga gak ada. #Ngaku. Makasih udah Review ^_^

Maple fujoshi2309 : Enggak kok Chingu, gak ada KrisHan! Nanti Chap selanjutnya aku usahain ceritain tentang Chanyeol, Luhan sama Kris di masa lalu biar Chingu gak bingung. Chanyeol gak jahat kok, cuma nakal. #Plakk.. Makasih udah Review ^_^

ShinJiWoo920202 : Kris sama Luhan gak pacaran kok Chingu, nanti aku usahain ceritain tentang mereka di masa lalu biar Chingu gak bingung.

Special bubble : Mirip ya Chingu? Namanya juga terinspirasi hehehe :D. Makasih udah Review ^_^

Pinktale : Ini udah lanjut! ^_^ Suka gak yuah? #Mikir. Kalau mau tahu, ikutin terus ceritanya Ne Chingu ^_^ Chanyeol juga sama, tapi Chan gak terlalu (Sok) berkuasa seperti Kris semenjak kejadian... ? Oke! Review lagi kalau mau tahu Chingu! Makasih udah Review ^_^

Chanbaek : Ini udah lanjut Chingu! ^_^ Makasih udah Review ^_^

Guest : Mungkin ChanBaek disini masih bikin penasaran Ne? Mianhe mungkin Chap nih ChanBaek belum bicara empat mata #-_- Apasih?. Makasih udah Review ^_^

nur991fah : Baek gak di apa-apain kok Chingu. Dia cuma di ancem sama si siluman Angry Bird. #Plakk.. Makasih udah Review ^_^

park Soo Jin : Ini udah lanjut ^_^ Makasih udah Review ^_^

Parkbyunnie : Ini udah lanjut ^_^ Makasih udah Review ^_^

. . .

Mianhe kalau ada salah pengetikan nama atau yang belum kesebut namanya. Dan makasih buat semua Readers yang memFollow dan memFavoritkan FF abal ku ini.

I LOVE YOU FULLL! Muahh #Kecupatuatu

Jangan lupa Review lagi ~~~

Bye!


End file.
